twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Lux (TTFIL)
Zeke Lux was the patriarch of the Lux Clan and a powerful Sorcerer in the Then They Fell In Love series, Zeke was so powerful that his spells managed to ruin the Volturi's plans countless times prior to being daggered by a "Vampire Hunter" and boxed up by one of his siblings, sometime in Then They Fell In Love he was undaggered by Ezra Lux and allowed to act once again for the best intentions of their family. Biography Pre-Then They Fell In Love Birth and Youth Zeke was born to an Unnamed Ancient Vampire and an Unnamed Shape-Shifter Shaman over 500 years before the Twilight Saga, Zeke was born the first Vampire-Shifter Hybrid and also was revealed to be a Sorcerer due to his capacity in being able to cast spells and create concoctions through magical means, for most of his childhood Zeke trained under his "mother" in the Magical arts and together they even developed some new spells and rituals. War with the Volturi Eventually however the Volturi decided to intervene and sought that Vampires be the singular dominant species in the world, to this end they almost hunted Werewolves to the ends of the Earth and apparently limited the number of Magic-users in Witch Trials around the world, Magic-users were guardians of nature and therefore had the power to threaten the unnatural plans that Aro had for his Coven of Vampires. The Volturi learned of these Vampire-Shifter Hybrids and that there were two Sorcerers among them, fearing the strength of these Vampire-Shifter Hybrids he sent out the Volturi Guard to eliminate them only for them to return with a Pyrrhic victory, they had managed to kill Zeke's parents however by being antagonistic to Zeke they had generated their greatest threat, Zeke cast a spell the bound his family's vulnerability to the wood of an Ancient Mountain Oak tree which they then apparently burned it all to the ground so that it could not be used against them. Zeke and his lover then apparently "fled", but in truth, they were going into hiding to prepare the groundwork for their next magical defensive. Learning of this Aro himself gained access to a Magic-user and tricked the Sorceress into believing that they were fighting on behalf of Nature, the Sorceress managed to bind a Silver Dagger and the Ash of the Ancient Mountain Oak tree with a spell so that in conjunction they would be able to temporarily neutralize these original Hybrids so long as it remains imbedded through their heart, after a member of the Lux family was incapacitated by the Volturi and the dagger removed by Zeke the Volturi Sorceress learned the true plans of the Volturi and managed to send a copy of all her spells before Aro killed her. From her texts, Zeke managed to cast a powerful curse upon the Dagger spell and by sacrificing the Dagger; he ensured that should any daggers be used, regardless of being prior to the curse being cast or not, by a Vampire and successfully incapacitate one of these Original Hybrids then the user would enter a death-like state and catch ablaze thus destroying the Vampire responsible. Sometime after this point, Aro learned of two Unnamed Vampires that were the mates of Carver and Zeke before killing them, angering Zeke and making him swear eternal vengeance. Ironically enough, Aiden too also had a part in this as he allowed the two to die due to his dislike of same-sex relationships and Zeke has shown contempt for Aiden even up to the present day although it has melted away, since Aiden has abandoned the prejudices of humans upon seeing where his stance in human culture had lead to when the Nazi's killing people who were different. Zeke has probably forgave Aiden, and Aiden confirms that he turned his back on his old self, accepting those his family members fall in love with regardless of race or gender. Despite this, Aro continued to incapacitate the Lux family by tricking humans into believing themselves to be Vampire Hunters and at some point successfully daggered even Zeke, Aro had come to believe that in the last two centuries to have incapacitated all of the Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids however one remained active until the present day with his siblings all boxed up awaiting the day they would be awakened. Then They Fell In Love series Awakening Around the time that The True Alpha was identified. Personality and traits Zeke has become hard and closed off where his secrecy and that of his family is of number one interest to him causing him to take drastic measures to ensure their victories against the Volturi and other enemies, due to this he has hardened his heart and made himself a brutal task master who rewards loyalty with respect and betray with death. Zeke despite appearing the youngest in their family was actually the oldest but the second stage of his Hybrid Gene kicked in earlier than his siblings which slowed his accelerated aging to a near-stop at a younger age than his siblings. Therefore, despite his appearance he shows his age, acting as not an elder brother but more like a father-figure as well to his orphaned siblings or maybe a Commanding Officer. Zeke has a very sophisticated and direct way of dealing with people, like Ezra, he is the most likely to keep a deal than to betray his word. However if the person he is dealing with either doesn't meet one of the conditions he has placed, or is planning against him or his family, he will strike out against them either discreetly or null the agreement and act with the intent of either causing maximum damage possible to or eliminating their enemies. Claudia at one point claimed that gaining a humorous reaction out of Zeke, even just a chuckle, had become a nearly impossible task as he no longer sees the world as a funny place... it is a large and deadly world out there. This seems akin to Ezra's caution also, as he too seeks to protect their family from any threat that comes their way, both big and small. However like Ezra, Zeke isn't beyond a rare smile and sometimes even shares information on his plans with his siblings, otherwise he would retreat into seclusion for a large expanse of time and discuss plans of action with Ezra regarding report garnered on their recent enemies. Zeke does have an incredibly primal side however, and like the deepest reaches of his heart, they come out when around his mate. Aiden actually sees a change in his sibling when around his mate, Zeke seems to enjoy living more and continues to love nature, it was also unusual that the brutal Aiden would actually worry about the consequences of Zeke losing his mate. Physical Appearance Zeke is a youth with near platinum blond hair and grey-blue eyes, he has tanned skin to the human eyes but this is deceiving despite his apparently harmless close similarity to humans. Despite his physical youth, Zeke is seemingly fit but also rather elegant in comparison, this is due to the amount of fighting and defense he has had to commit to since his mistreatment by many of the Volturi's allies. Equipment *'Magic Tools' - Zeke has a number of tool that are important to magic-users, either used to record spells in or used as mediums for greater magical power when casting spells. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities: *'Super Strength' - Due to being a Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids he is much stronger than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Their Strength improves with age. *'Super Speed' - Due to being an Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids is much are much faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They are described as being at their Fastest while in Wolf form, their speed also improves with age. *'Heightened Senses' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste in both forms. Their senses improve with age. *'Super Agility' - An Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Their Agility improves with age. *'Accelerated Healing' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid's injuries heal faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - A Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrid can take far more trauma than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Original Hybrids cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only Mountain Ash dipped Silver Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily as once the Ash Dagger is pulled out they revive a short while afterwards. Their Durability improves with age. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans, weak-minded vampires and most vampire-shifter Hybrids of their bloodline, making them do as they wish just through eye contact with verbal commands. *'Immortality' - A Original Hybrid is nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they could only be physically killed and finally destroyed through the wood of an Ancient Mountain Ash tree but they apparently burned all of the tree to the ground thus destroying the wood entirely. *'Shape-Shifting' - As an Original Hybrid he can shape-shift into giant wolf, in this form he can communicate with his family telepathically through something similar to a hive-mind, his physical parameters are also increased making him stronger and faster in this form. **'Courting the Moon' - Similar to Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and all Wolves, both supernatural and not, Vampire-Shifter Hybrids have an affinity for the moon's rays however unlike Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids they are affected by the moon in varying strengths at all its phases and not just the full moon. *'Mental Shielding' - As a Original Hybrid he is immune to a number of mental abilities, he can negate telepathy (e.g. Edward's Telepathy, Aro's Tactical Telepathy, Zafrina's Visual projection and Renesmee's Tactile thought projection) from most Supernatural creatures not of their "Pack", being half-Vampire Alice's Visions containing him are blurred but not dark like the La Push Shape-Shifter Pack's visions, Alec's senses deprivation does not effect him except for only one sense at a time and Jane's Illusion of Pain ability is equivalent to a bee stinging him. He is immune to all relationship (e.g. Marcus' Relationship identification and Chelsea's Relationship manipulation), mental (e.g. Demitri's Tracking sense, Renetta's Physical attack diversion, Afton's Mental invisibility, Eleazar's Ability identification, Maggie's Lie detection, Siobhan's Outcome manipulation, Heidi's Physical attraction and Fred's Physical repulsion) and emotional (e.g. Corin's Addictive contentment, Didyme's Happiness induction and Jasper Hale's Pathokinesis) analysis or manipulation. Personal Abilities: *'Magic' - Zeke is a powerful Sorcerer and a Quileute Spirit Shaman, Zeke can cast powerful spells and make concoctions while drawing on such energy from the Spirits themselves, he is currently the oldest and arguably the most powerful Sorcerer in the world. **'Spell Craft' - Zeke can use spells to affect events by magical means. **'Potion making' - Zeke can use magic and ingredients to create magical elixirs and poisons. **'Object Enchantment' - Zeke can enchanted objects with special capabilities and effects. Gallery ImagesCAK2ILNU.jpg|Zeke Lux. Mitch-mitch-hewer-877344 314 400.jpg|The Sorcerer. 936full-mitch-hewer.jpg|Lux Patriarch. Trivia *The name "Zeke" means "God will Strengthen". Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Spell-casters